1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to methods and devices used to deliver food to fish in aquariums. The invention does not have a timer or electronics.
2. Description of the Related Art
Aquariums are water-filled tanks, usually with glass sides. The term "aquarium" applies to tanks for home use, in which fish are kept for their decorative effect and interesting habits, and to public institutions with tanks for exhibition and scientific study of aquatic life. Aquariums may be for salt-water or fresh water use.
Feeding fish in aquariums is an important step in their care. However, several problems are associated with proper fish feeding. Overfeeding fish may cause health problems and foul the aquarium water. Aggressive fish may quickly eat most of the food, leaving the smaller fish hungry. Food that is not eaten quickly enough may sink to the bottom and, after sufficient time, require cleaning.
To prevent overfeeding it is sometimes recommended that aquarium fish be restricted to an amount of food that can be eaten in three minutes. Determining the proper quantity can be difficult, particularly for inexperienced aquarium owners and after adding new fish with unfamiliar habits. Often, trial and error is the only way to determine the proper amount of food to provide, but errors can be costly.
Generally speaking, there are five categories of fish food: (1) processed foods (generally packaged as flakes, sticks or pellets; (2) freeze dried foods; (3) frozen foods; (4) live foods; and (5) other fresh foods. Each food category presents different considerations. For example, hobbyist aquarium owners may sprinkle dry food flakes on top of the aquarium water. The flakes spread out over the water surface and fish feed from the surface. Frozen food may be placed into the aquarium in two or three chunks that fish pick at. Such chunks are particularly susceptible to hoarding by aggressive fish.
Some prior art fish feeders provide an apparatus that incorporates a timer for feeding fish on a timed schedule. These devices may assist with unattended feeding, as when an aquarium owner is away for an extended time, but they inadequately address the other problems noted. For example, judgment and experience are still required to determine the proper quantity of food to put in the feeder and any excess food tends to foul the aquarium water.
An additional problem associated with fish in aquariums, albeit unrelated to food, is the ready observance and detection of fish having ailments. Ailing fish may hide among foliage and coral often placed in aquariums, thus preventing inspection of the fish.
The perfect time to observe fish is during their feeding. However, most categories of food do not lend themselves to close inspection of the fish. The flake food described above spreads itself over the surface of the water and the fish likewise spread out to eat the food. Additionally, all types of food can be grabbed by the fish and carried to a preferred location for eating, which location may not permit ready viewing of the fish.